Crushes and More
by AyameWolf13
Summary: Matthew has had a crush on both Alfred, his best friend since childhood, and Gilbert, a high school friend of both of them . Sometimes Matt can't control himself and gives into his feelings... But what will happen when said crushes find him in an awkward position? Rated M for many reasons...*cough*threesome*cough* America X Canada X Prussia


**WARNING!  
****This story contains yaoi/threesome/smut. **

America **X **Canada **X **Prussia

* * *

Matthew leisurely made his way down the side walk. The autumn air was crisp and refreshing, filling his nose with every breath he took. He loved this time of year. But, he had his mind on other things…more like other people.

In front of him walked an older teen. He had messy short silver hair and the deepest ruby eyes. His soft, pale skin looked as if it were kissed by snow. His smile was enough to brighten a thousand suns. Beside him walked Matt's childhood friend. He stood a few inches taller than the silver haired teen. He had golden hair with a random cowlick. His glasses framed beautifully around his sky blue eyes. He was slim yet had some muscle, unlike the guy next to him, who was lean. Matthew was actually staying with him because his parents were in the middle of a divorce and wanted him to stay out of it while his mom and dad had their fights.

Both males were in their senior year, while Matt was a sophomore. They wore their school uniforms, the only difference being their jackets.

The younger teen watched as they walked a head of him, talking happily about something or another. He didn't care though; his eyes remained on his crushes. Sadly, he sighed. There was no way either of them would want him in a million years. He looked down at his uniform. His left hand reached up and played with some of his hair, pushing up his glasses with his other hand.

"I am not much. They wouldn't want someone like me. I am too ugly for them…" he whispered to himself. His violet eyes were staring at the ground, sadly.

"Mattie, you walk too slowly," called the blonde male, making him look up to see both older teens looking back at him. "Hustle young man," he scolded. "The football game is on in twenty minutes and Gilbert and I don't want to miss it."

"S-Sorry Alfred…" he mumbled, walking a bit faster. A small blush stained his cheeks in embarrassment.

Soon the three of them walked up to a big blue house. Alfred took out his keys and opened the door. "My parents are away for the week so we got this place to ourselves," gloated the blonde, ushering Gilbert inside behind Matthew.

"Awesome dude," said Gilbert in his thick German accent. The voice was enough to make Matthew melt and hold the stair railing for support. The boys, however, didn't notice.

Alfred rushed into the living room, throwing his bag down, snatching the remote and jumping onto the couch. "Let's watch the game." He waved Gilbert over.

Gilbert smirked and walked over to the couch. "Hell the fuck yes."

As both boys started watching the football game, Mattie managed to recollect himself and look over at them. His eyes lingered on both guys, longingly. He felt himself become hot and flustered as he looked them over. Shaking his head he grabbed his school bag to him, rushing up the stairs to his room. However, he didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching him leave.

Matt rushed into his room, shutting the door, but he failed to notice that it didn't close all the way in his hurried state. He threw his bag down and leaned against one of the walls, sighing. He lazily gazed around at the plain room. It had a full size bed with white and red bedding, matching curtains framing a single window, a desk rested under the window, a small bureau to its right, and a closet on the opposite side of the room.

He pushed away from the wall, taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Get a grip, Mattie. Just don't let them get to you…" He spoke this over and over like a mantra.

However, as he kept saying this he started getting images in his mind…dirty images. Images of Gilbert and Alfred touching him all over, whispering words of love and seduction into his ears roamed throughout his mind. His face became a deep rouge color.

"G-get a grip…" He gripped the blanket trying to wield his thoughts away. But, that didn't stop the images, nor did it stop his right hand from letting go of his blanket and start roaming up and down his right thigh slowly.

Venturing further, his hand made its way over his covered groin and rubbed the fabric against him. He tried to stop himself, but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

Timidly, he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. He bit back a moan, spreading his legs wider as his hand entered and played with the tented boxers. His other hand released itself from the blanket, coming to rest over his chest, massaging it through his uniform. Matt remained this way for many minutes, savoring the feelings he was feeling… failing to notice two teen males peeking into the room from the crack in the door.

Alfred and Gilbert had followed Matthew upstairs a few minutes after he had rushed away to his room. They didn't expect to find him in the state he was currently in. They watched in awe as he teased himself.

"Hot damn," whispered Alfred, licking his dry lips.

"Fuck, he is such a tease," said Gilbert, eying the erotic looking blonde.

Mattie, still unaware of his audience, stopped touching himself, slightly frustrated. He stood up, pulling down his pants and boxers. He kicked them off, along with his shoes. Taking some pillows he piled them up, making them so he could lean back against them. As he sat back down his aching appendage was exposed. His genital area was clean and smooth. There was already precum dripping from the tip of the penis.

He began to take off his dress shirt and tie, leaving him in only a tee-shirt and socks. Sighing in relief, he brought his right hand back to where it had been before, between his legs. Gently he stroked his swollen erection, earning quiet moans as he did so. His left hand groped at his chest, massaging his pecks.

Alfred and Gilbert felt their bodies become hot and frustrated, especially in a certain area in their lower regions. They both had matching red cheeks and lust filled eyes as they watched the boy.

"Al… I don't think I can hold back a-anymore," moaned Gilbert, feeling his bulge through his pants. "He is making me crazy."

Alfred looked at him. "I-I know… me too."

The younger teen was too lost in his own lust filled world to notice the boys quietly enter the room, properly shutting the door behind them with a soft click. They made their way over to the bed, standing over him as he continued to play with himself.

Mattie suddenly felt like he wasn't alone and his eyes flashed open. He stared in shock as he looked up at the two males standing only a foot away from him. He yelped, shutting his legs and tried to cover his self with his hands.

"A-Alfred, G-G-Gilbert…. What a-are you doing i-in here?!" he cried out in embarrassment. His face was a deep red again. 'Oh fuck… oh fuck!' his mind screamed.

Gilbert and Alfred started hushing the other teen, pressing an index finger to each of the own lips. "Shut up, Mattie. We don't need the whole town to hear you," said Alfred.

"G-Get out," he mumbled, backing himself away from them.

"What if we don't want to go?" asked Gilbert, sitting next to him on the bed.

He looked at him, still flushing in embarrassment. "Um…uh…why?"

He didn't answer; instead he just looked over the other, taking in his barely clothed form. He brought his hand to his shoulder, lightly brushing it down his left shoulder. The touch seemed to send jolts through Matt's body, making him shiver.

Alfred knelt before the bed placing his hands on his knees, bringing them apart. This caused Matt to gasp, trying to shut them and covering his penis.

"Nope, stop that now," scolded Al. He looked to Gilbert. "A little help?"

"You got it." Gilbert made Matthew look at him, taking him into a deep kiss.

Matthew's eyes went wide. 'Holy shit, he is kissing me!' he screamed in his mind. 'Oh sweet maple, he tastes so freaking good!' He started falling into the kiss, closing his eyes and gripped at Gil's jacket, pulling him closer and kissing back with just as much force.

Gilbert kissed away from his lips and down to his neck and collarbone. He loved the fact that he still held him close for he too wanted to be closer; so close that he wanted to be one with him. Continually, he kissed and licked over a certain spot that seemed to make Mattie mewl like a kitten, which to him was hot.

Alfred felt the muscles in Matthew's legs loosen and he could easily spread them apart. He looked over the hot, dripping organ, admiring it as if it were a treasure from above. He could not help himself from pressing sweet kisses around the area, earning squeaks and gasps from the boy in front of him. Dipping lower he dragged his tongue up the base to the tip, allowing his self to greedily lick the head.

The boy cried out in surprise and bucked up his hips, wanting to feel more. This action made Al grip his arms around Matt's legs, holding him in place, as he continued his playful torture. Gilbert pulled away from Mattie. He threw off his jacket, vest, and shirt in one swift move, leaving him bare chested. He ripped off Matt's undershirt and then proceeded to grope at the boy's chest.

"Shit, Birdie, you're so fucking hot," he mused, massaging Matthew's pecks. Gilbert bent forward and licked at one of his nipples. "So fucking sexy."

A cry escaped Matt's lips. Between Gilbert licking at his chest, and Alfred attacking between his legs, he knew he wasn't going to hold out long. He started feeling himself tingle all over, pressure building within his abdomen. His body wanted release and soon. He didn't know how long he could hold off anymore.

Alfred pulled away, peeking up at Matt. He smirked as he watched him start twitching and not wanting to stay still. "Almost there, Mattie?" he asked, bring his hand up and teasing his ass hole with his index finger. This made the boy whimper at the touch. "I thought so." He bent down and proceeded to suck and lick at his dick, inserting his finger into him and thrusting it about.

"Ah ah ah…" he panted out, his soft voice becoming louder with each thrust of Al's finger.

The German teen kissed around Mattie's face and neck, tweaking his nipples with his fingers. "Cum, Birdie. Cum and show us how much you love us," he ordered. "I want you to cum so hard."

Matthew couldn't hold off anymore. He somehow managed to push Alfred away from him, crying out as he came hard all over the other teen's uniform. His seed came out in a glistening squirt, throwing him into euphoria. He gasped for air, shivering in aftershock.

Gilbert and Alfred stared at him. Never have they seen a guy cum that hard before. "Mein Gott…"

Al looked over his semi-drenched uniform before looking at the blonde boy. "That was… fucking awesome!" He grinned like it was his birthday and he won a million dollars at the same time. He threw off his uniform, leaving him in his boxers.

Coming out of his euphoric state, Matthew looked between the two, admiring their bare chests and flushing in embarrassment at what had just happened. His glasses fogged up from her increase in body heat.

"How about we have some real fun, Birdie," said Gil, removing his pants so he too was in his boxers. He picked the younger teen up; switching places with him and making Matthew straddle him. "How about it, want to romp around?" He placed his hands on his hips, making him grind against his noticeable bulge.

The action made Matt moan, shivering in want. Behind him Alfred reached around, playing with his weeping appendage. Matthew leaned back against Alfred's chest for support as he started to become hard again. Gilbert had him grinding in a slow yet sensual pace. Both males had no idea how good he was feeling, especially after the orgasm he had had only minutes prior.

"Tell us what you want to do, Matthew," whispered Al into his ear, giving it a small lick. He then licked two fingers, and then proceeded to penetrate them into Matt's anus. "Tell us what you desire."

"I… I w-want… ah." How could he talk when his sensitive area was rubbing against Gilbert's erected bulge and he was being fingered at the same time?

"What do you want, Birdie?" asked Gilbert, who started bucking his hips with each of his grinding thrusts.

His body was getting hotter by the second. He threw back his head and leaned it against Alfred's chest. "I-I-I want to f-fuck!" he cried, frustrated and pent up.

Alfred smirked and looked at Gilbert, who also had the same look on his face. "You heard the boy, Gil. Let's give him a good time, shall we?"

"Oh, we shall, my awesome friend." Gil reached down between him and Mattie's bodies and pulled down his boxers so his erection was free from its binds. He played with himself a little before licking his hand and rubbing his saliva over it. He shivered in delight at the thought of it entering a virgin.

Carefully, Alfred and Gilbert helped the younger teen line up over Gil's member, steadying him at the tip. Gilbert then brought Matthew down onto him in one swift motion. Matthew cried out above him, still being held by both males so he wouldn't move. Tears fell onto his cheeks as he sat there, his lower abdomen throbbing.

"We're sorry, luv," cooed Alfred, turning his head and kissing him. "The pain will be gone soon." He kissed his tears. "Just relax."

Gilbert was holding back with all his might so he wouldn't thrust up into the tightness. Matt felt so good around him. "Gott, Mattie, you are so fucking tight."

"You want to try moving?' asked Alfred.

Slowly, Matthew moved his hips, earning a jolt a pleasure between him and Gilbert. The pain was subsiding to the point he could not really feel it anymore. He moved again, earning a pleased moan from the silver haired teen beneath him. He moved again, and again, and again, and then he didn't want to stop. Both met each thrust in perfect movements.

Alfred bent him forward a bit, causing Matt to stop; much to his and Gilbert's disappointment. "Don't worry, you will be moving again soon." With that said, be pulled his boxers down and lined up his hard member with Gilbert's at Matt's entrance.

Matthew looked at him, wide-eyed. "H-How is it going to fit? G-Gilbert's a-already too big."

"Hush and you will see." Al pushed into to him, against Gil's member, causing the other two to moan out in pleasure. "S-See, I fit," moaned Alfred, shuddering at the heat and tightness now surrounding him.

Mattie was sandwiched between both older teens, now all thrusting at the same pace. Both guys kissed him all over and in the right places. He was in heaven. It was better than any dirty thought he ever had of them.

"Oh hell, I feel like c-cumming," whined Gilbert, gripping Matthew's sides, thrusting harder into him.

"Not that f-far behind, d-dude," moaned Alfred, picking up the pace.

The boy was crying out with each thrust. He could feel himself about to burst, but with the two members inside him causing so much pleasure he didn't have time to touch himself. "Ah-ah-ah-aaaaa!" he cried. With a mighty thrust down onto his companions he came, drenching Gilbert's chest with his seed.

The orgasm was enough to send both guys over the edge and they came, shooting their seeds up into the welcoming heat. Alfred collapsed on top of Matt, who collapsed onto Gilbert. All three of them laid there, panting and shaking in lust.

Al pulled out, dragging Mattie off of Gil's member. They fell to the side of the other male, the younger teen now lying between them. They stared at each other, a peaceful silence between them.

"So…" began Gilbert, "What does this make us?"

"I would assume lovers," offered Al. Both looked at Matthew, who stared back with his violet eyes glistening with an after glow from the sex. "What do you say?"

Mattie could not speak. He was so tired, yet so happy. Instead of answering, he snuggled between the two, drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I guess that is a yes," said Gilbert, wrapping an arm around Matt's waist.

"Guess so," agreed Alfred, pulling blankets over them and placing an arm around his back.

Soon, the three of them drifted off to sleep, happy and spent.

* * *

**The End.  
**

**Hope you liked this.  
**


End file.
